Extreme Revelation
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: An everyonexRyohei story! One day Tsuna discovers the shocking truth that more than one of his Guardians have fallen for the boxing fanatic. Given to KenandBinks
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this! I just had to write a Ryohei-centric story! For once Tsuna is not the one being fought over! Mwahahahaha. This is about Ryohei being confused to the EXTREME! Choices, choices. And wait until you see the pairings!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the wonderfully extreme Ryohei Sasagawa!**

**Warning: Language and yaoi a.k.a slash. Sorry for the OOC-ness!**

**Extreme Realization: chapter one**

"Senpai is kind of hot isn't he?" Yamamoto suddenly broke the silence.

Gokudera whipped his head around to face the baseball player with his jaw dropped. Tsuna's eyes widened before he also turned to gape at his tall friend. Yamamoto merely continued to watch Ryohei run energetically around the campus. Tsuna and his best friends had decided to enjoy their break up on the roof and had been relaxing in a companionable silence until Yamamoto spoke up.

"WHAT? What is wrong with you baseball idiot? Are you seriously checking out that baka Lawn head?

Tsuna cut in before the one-sided fight could become ugly, "Ano…Yamamoto…do you have feelings for Onii-san?"

Yamamoto frowned as he contemplated Tsuna's question for a few seconds before he broke into a smile and said, "Yep! I'm pretty sure I do!"

Gokudera's face paled and he hurriedly reached for a cigarette to light up. Tsuna smiled sadly at his cheerful friend and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. He hadn't known Yamamoto was gay and he was still trying to recover from the shock.

"Oh…well then I guess I'm happy for you. But are you going to tell him?"

Gokudera, who had been resiliently puffing away at his cancer stick and trying to block out the conversation, finally snapped, "You better not tell him that you idiot! That would just freak him out! Besides…you would probably just be rejected!"

Tsuna glared at his right-hand man and Yamamoto's shoulders slumped, "You're right…he would never like me that way. He barely notices me most of the time and he's so passionate about boxing that he doesn't seem to have any interest in romance. Maybe I should just forget about it and keep loving him from a distance."

"L-l-love?" Gokudera sputtered with his eye twitching.

Tsuna laughed as Yamamoto turned red and covered his mouth, "You really do care about him! Love is a pretty strong word to say though…are you sure it's not just a crush?"

Yamamoto squinted his eyes but his blush refused to fade, "I mean…my dad always told me that love was the strongest emotion people feel. I think about Senpai a lot and I want to hold him and kiss him and do…other stuff…but it's when we're playing the Mafia game that I feel it the most. I want to protect him and when he gets hurt, my heart starts throbbing and I have to hold back my urge to destroy the one who causes it. That sounds like love doesn't it?"

Tsuna blinked and nodded. Gokudera made a disgusted face and stood up abruptly. The other two watched him leave and frowned.

"Is Gokudera against same sex relationships?" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure. But I don't like how harsh he's being towards you. You're his friend and I think he should be more supportive. I'll go talk to him."

Yamamoto was about to protest but Tsuna sent him a stern look which ordered him to stay put so he smiled and he obeyed. Tsuna quickly rushed off to find the bomber, leaving Yamamoto to his heavy thoughts.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…you sound like a love-struck girl when you speak of Sasagawa Ryohei. An herbivore such as you should not go around confessing love for someone who belongs to another," a deep and disgruntled voice said to him from somewhere above.

Yamamoto jumped, caught off guard because he had not known someone else was on the roof, and turned to meet Hibari Kyouya's steely gaze. Hibari jumped down from his perch on the highest part of the building, his pet bird landing on his shoulder and chirping happily.

Yamamoto, who normally would have brushed off Hibari's cruelty with a casual smile and laugh, instead narrowed his eyes and responded bravely, "It's none of your business who I love Hibari. Besides, what do you mean about Senpai belonging to someone?"

Hibari smirked and shifted his vision over to Ryohei, who was still sprinting and releasing shouts of how extreme his workout was, before returning his piercing stare to Yamamoto.

"Of course it is my business. Sasagawa Ryohei belongs to me and you should be bitten to death for wanting to touch what is mine."

Yamamoto's eyes widened and he gasped, "H-how? W-when? You and Senpai?"

Hibari's blue eyes glinted in amusement and he sneered at the shocked boy, "That is none of your concern. You have been warned Yamamoto Takeshi…stay away from my property."

With those stinging words, Hibari turned and left, not looking back to see the heartbroken baseball fanatic.

**Meanwhile…**

Gokudera's heart was racing and his head spinning as he ran away from the roof. He knew he had made himself look like a fool and a jerk in front of the Tenth and the baseball idiot, who despite how it seemed, he did consider to be a friend. It was just that he couldn't bear to hear Yamamoto speak of Ryohei in such a passionate tone. He knew that he was intelligent and he was always proud of how good he was at assessing situations and being able to read people, but he had not seen this coming. Yamamoto and the Lawn Head barely even spoke! How could this happen? How could that goofy fool fall in love with Ryohei…the same person Gokudera secretly cherished?

"Damn it! I can't believe it! Now what am I supposed to do?" he yelled out into the empty corridor.

"Maybe you're supposed to tell him how you feel."

Well…at least he had thought it was empty.

Gokudera spun around and was surprised to see Dr. Shamal who approached him with a lazy grin as he continued, "You have feelings for that kid with the scar right? The one who is always yelling about something being EXTREME?"

Gokudera turned bright red and shot back, "I don't know what you're talking about! Who asked you for your opinion in the first place?"

Shamal shook his head and sighed as he placed a heavy hand on Gokudera's shoulder, much to the silver-haired boy's annoyance, "Don't deny it Hayato. I know you better than practically everyone and I can tell by the way you bicker with him. At first I thought it was the baseball kid because you fight with him and call him pet names too…but then I noticed the way you look at the boxer when you think no one else is watching. If you like the guy then just own up to it."

Gokudera frowned and pushed Shamal's hand off his shoulder as he started to walk away.

He only made it a foot away before Shamal called out something to make him stop mid-step, "You should tell him now…before someone else does and you lose him forever."

The smoking bomber's eyes widened as his former trainer's words sunk in. He glanced back at the perverted doctor and nodded thanks before he dashed away. His mouth was set in a determined line as he ran. He was intent on getting to Ryohei before anyone else could steal him.

"I refuse to lose…especially to that baseball idiot."

Shamal sighed and rubbed his head as he said, "Hayato is stubborn and prideful, but when he seriously cares about someone he will do whatever it takes to keep them in his life. Wouldn't you agree Tsuna?"

Tsuna flinched, surprised that Shamal had noticed his presence, and stepped out from around the corner, "U-um…you knew I was there? How come you didn't say anything?"

Shamal laughed and explained, "I am a trained assassin, so of course I knew you were there. But it's not like you were planning on spying. You just stumbled upon our revealing conversation which happened to involve what you were hoping to speak to him about anyway right?"

Tsuna nodded and smiled, relieved that Shamal knew he hadn't eavesdropped on purpose, but frowned as he voiced his concerns "So…Gokudera-kun likes Onii-san too? It's so shocking to find out that both of my best friends are in love with the same person! It kind of bothers me that I wasn't able to figure it out on my own. Am I really that oblivious to what is going on in my friends' lives?"

Reborn's voice popped up from nowhere and Tsuna jumped, "Baka-Tsuna…you are completely oblivious when it comes to most things so don't worry about it. Your family cares for you despite that. Now, as the future leader of the Vongola, it is up to you to help resolve this matter in a way which will maintain the bonds of your family. We cannot afford to have your Guardians bitter towards each other over a fickle thing like love."

Tsuna glared at the baby hit man and said, "Love is not fickle! And I'd rather have them fighting over love than over dumb things like pride or every day things. Love is powerful and I understand why Gokudera-kun is upset. But I will do my best to help them…not because I want to be in the mafia…because I am their friend and I care about them."

Shamal and Reborn exchanged a knowing glance and then turned to Tsuna with identical smirks.

Reborn said, "Oh really? I like your resolve but there is just one problem."

Tsuna made a puzzled face and asked, "What problem?"

Shamal answered, "How do you expect to help solve this dilemma if Hayato and Yamamoto aren't the only ones in love with Ryohei."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he cried out, "No way! Who else is in love with Onii-san?"

Reborn lowered his head so that his hat covered his eyes as he said, "Hibari…and you."

"EH!?" Tsuna screamed, feeling like he was going to faint.

**So how did you like chapter 1? (squirms in chair) I know I have to continue my other stories and starting a new one right now is insane…but I can't resist the call of Ryohei-kun! He's so adorable! (squeals) I know these pairings are EXTREMELY rare, but new pairings are fun! The only pairings I ever see with Ryohei are Lussuria/Ryohei or Ryohei/Tsuna (which is very limited on this site sadly). I think I read one RyoHiba but it's just not enough! **

**Stay tuned for more! But it might take a while because if I don't follow my schedule then I may be murdered. LOL. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two…finally! Forgive me my beloved Ryohei! I am EXTREMELY sorry. You deserve so much better! But don't worry…I promise you will get tons of loving and attention. MWAHAHA. And so begins the Ryohei-harem! Please review dearest readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning: Yaoi! Yay! No flames please!**

**Extreme Revelation: Chapter Two**

"Wait…I don't love Onii-san!" Tsuna squeaked and shook his head and arms wildly.

"Maybe you haven't realized it yet…but it is true. Dame-Tsuna, something big has happened and you need to be prepared. Ryohei accidentally drank a new poison Shamal was working on yesterday," Reborn said.

Tsuna paled and exclaimed, "OH NO! Is he going to be ok? What does this poison do? We have to help him!"

"Calm down baka," the infant interrupted as he threw something at Tsuna's head.

"Ow! Reborn! What was that?" the brunette cried.

"That is a notebook which contains a list of ingredients needed to make the antidote. It is up to you and your Guardians to go on find them before time runs out," Shamal explained.

"Wait…this is like a treasure hunt?" Tsuna asked with his mind in a daze.

"I suppose you could think of it that way…but you're on a short time limit and you would suffer a big consequence if you don't find every thing in time."

The small teenager sighed, "What happens to Onii-san if we don't make it in time?"

Reborn and Shamal's faces became somber as Shamal answered, "Ryohei-kun will run out of energy and fall into a deep coma which he may never wake up from. We would also need to keep him locked away in a facility only maintained by women. Such a lucky boy…"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the last part of Shamal's words, "Why only women?"

Reborn spoke up, annoyance clear in his tone, "Because this idiot decided to make a poison which would place upon his victim the curse of Shamal's worst fear."

Tsuna bit his lip and shakily pressed on, "Which is?"

Shamal shivered and said, "To only be able to attract men."

The Tenth Vongola face-vaulted and when he stood back up, yelled, "What does that mean?"

Reborn cut in once more, "It means that the attraction all of you are facing for Ryohei is not normal. Soon the virus will spread and every male within a five-mile radius of him will be over-ridden with desire for him. It will get very ugly at a great speed. You need to hurry and find those ingredients so that he can be cured before he falls into the hands of those who will lose control and take advantage of him."

Tsuna had a terrible mental image of a group of faceless men capturing Ryohei and doing unspeakable things to him. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes and he clenched his fists.

"I will not let anything happen to Onii-san! I will find those ingredients and make sure he gets the antidote before time runs out!"

With that powerful declaration, the fired-up boy grabbed the notebook and a watch with the timer set for the count-down. He gave the two mafia men a nod of goodbye and ran off. He dashed outside and towards the last place he had seen Ryohei working out. His heart nearly stopped in his chest as he came across the scene of what promised to be an ugly confrontation. Mukuro, Gokudera, Hibari, and Yamamoto had all somehow ended up surrounding the terrified boxer. They were arguing loudly and seemed on the edge of breaking out into a physical fight. Tsuna sighed and quickly burst through the circle of his Guardians to stand protectively in front of Ryohei.

He glared at them all and said forcefully, "Enough! There's something you all need to know so listen to me! Fighting over Onii-san is not going to solve anything."

The others stared at him in awe. Was this the same boy they were bound to protect for the rest of their lives? He was different…braver…stronger. They could not help but to be impressed by this sudden change.

Ryohei surprised them by speaking up in a softer tone than usual, "Hey Sawada. Thanks for coming when you did. I was kind of freaking out for a minute there."

Tsuna turned to speak to his Sun Guardian but was stunned by a sudden sense of desire and possessiveness. Ryohei appeared so much smaller and adorable than usual. When had the boxer become so fragile and gorgeous? His mouth went dry and it took him a whole minute to snap out of it. So that was the affect of the poison? It was strong and Tsuna realized that they really had to fix this problem quickly…before he…or worse…someone else…lost control.

"Onii-san…do you remember drinking something yesterday? Perhaps it was in Dr. Shamal's office?" he began to worm his way into the subject smoothly.

Ryohei scrunched up his face cutely, sending more waves of need through the other males, before he seemed to remember, "Ah, that's right! It looked like one of my favorite energy drinks and it was labeled EXTREMELY POTENT. I was pretty thirsty so I figured no one would mind if I drank some. Now that you mention it…it tasted kinda funny. Why do you ask?"

Tsuna and the others had mental sweatdrops as Gokudera said, "So you went and drank it without knowing what it was? You idiot! If it's in that weirdo's office then it definitely is troublesome!"

"Don't yell at him you rule-breaking herbivore. He can't help it if he's a simpleton. Besides, whatever it was doesn't seem to be affecting him negatively," Hibari said nonchalantly, although his glare spoke volumes of how much he disliked hearing anyone criticizing his new pet.

"Ano…everyone…please. I just heard that we don't have a lot of time. The drink Onii-san had was actually one of Dr. Shamal's new poisons which doesn't have an antidote yet. We have to find the ingredients on this list and bring it to him before it's too late," Tsuna explained seriously.

Silence fell among them as the gravity of the situation hit them full force.

"So…is Senpai going to die?" Yamamoto broke the silence.

Everyone tensed up as they looked to Tsuna. His eyes focused only on Ryohei's as he replied, "No…but he will eventually fall into a permanent coma."

Ryohei's ever-present smile and energetic personality seemed to evaporate and he sighed, "Sawada…how much time do I have?"

Tsuna glanced down to his watch and his eyes widened in horror, "OH NO! We only have three hours left! We have to hurry!"

Mukuro finally spoke up. However, he lacked his usual playfulness, "Wait one minute Tsunayoshi…what else does this poison do? I sense there is something you are not telling us."

Tsuna gulped as the others watched him expectantly, "Umm…well…you see…the reason why we all suddenly feel attracted to Onii-san…is because of the poison. And…pretty soon…every other guy within a five-mile radius of him will be affected as well."

Their eyes widened in shock and Ryohei blushed. Just as Tsuna reached out to grab Ryohei's hand and pull him away, they all heard a terrible sound.

"Yoohoo! My adorable Ryohei-kun! Lussuria has come to see you!"

"Shut up you freak! You're giving me a headache!"

"VOIII! When I see Yamamoto Takeshi…I'm going to beat him senseless!"

"Ushishishi. My knives sense prey nearby."

"Hmm…I wonder if I can make money off of selling one of you to some rich pervert."

"All of you! Shut up! We're only here to see that brat!"

Tsuna gasped and whispered, "Oh no…it's the Varia! We can't afford to deal with them right now."

Hibari scoffed and said, "Che. Let's go then. I will have the Discipline Committee handle them for now. I will bite them to death when we get back."

"Yeah. Senpai needs help now," Yamamoto added urgently.

Tsuna smiled as Gokudera and Mukuro nodded as well. He turned to Ryohei and grabbed his hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he pulled his ailing friend out of the school grounds. Time was ticking and he was determined to protect the one he loved…had always loved…with or without the affect of the drug.

**Are they OOC? Yep. Most likely. But they have a good reason! They are under the affect of the drug! And also…this is yaoi so of course they are going to act different when they're in love! Poor Ryohei! Tsuna and co. better do their best to save him right? But…as a warning for the next chapter…protecting his innocence is going to be quite a challenge. Not only will they have to defend him from others as he increasingly grows weaker…they also have to fight their own urges and keep an eye on each other! Oh boy. Review please!**


End file.
